In recent years, there has been developed, as a suspension system for a vehicle, a so-called electromagnetic suspension system, namely, a system that comprises, as one constituent element thereof, a damper system constituted by including an electromagnetic damper which includes an electromagnetic motor and which is configured to generate a damping force with respect to a motion of a sprung portion and an unsprung portion toward each other and a motion thereof away from each other, on the basis of an electromotive force generated in the electromagnetic motor. For instance, the following Patent Literatures disclose such a system.